Naivety
by TsukiBebi
Summary: What if Sasuke never betrayed Konoha and stayed in the village? How would Sakura "confess" her love to him? Would she? What would Sakura be thinking beforehand? What would Sasuke say? What would happen? Oneshot


**Title:** Naivety  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Sakura/Sasuke  
**Summary:** What if Sasuke never betrayed Konoha and stayed in the village? How would Sakura "confess" her love to him? Would she? What would she be thinking beforehand? What would he say? What would happen?  
**Note:** In Sakura's Point-of-View, One-shot

_**- - - - -**_

**Naivety**

_**- - - - -**_

I can do it. I. . . I can do it. Today I'll tell him that I love him.

However, I think that most people already know. Why wouldn't he? Why wouldn't he know? Would he not have said something by now? I mean, I know that Naruto knows. That annoying blond mentions his dislike for Sasuke any moment he can – especially in front of me. Oddly enough, I am pretty sure that Kakashi-sensei, my _teacher_, knows; he always makes sure that Sasuke and I are not paired together for training.

Tell again, why would he not know? Is he that oblivious?

No, he can't be. He's _Sasuke_. He's never oblivious. He's smart . . . and cool . . . and handsome . . . and everything that you could want in a guy! Well, except he wears all of those dark colors and he can't talk to people at all! Maybe that's it! Maybe that is why Sasuke has not said anything to me! He does not really talk to anybody so, well, maybe he really _did not_ notice that I love him.

Maybe, right?

However, Sasuke does talk to Naruto a decent amount of the time, and Naruto has a crush on me and does not like Sasuke. I guess there is a chance that he _would _know.

So, if he knows, why has he not said anything yet?

_**- - -  
**__**- - -**_

I poked my head from around the tree that stood close to the bridge. Sasuke was already there! I'm normally the first one there! Oh, that's horrible. He's going to be able to tell how nervous I am. Will I still be able to tell Sasuke that I love him?

Of course, I can! I haven't been standing here for ten straight – wait, twenty straight – minutes talking myself into telling him today! I **can** do this, and I **will**! Not even Sasuke and his teen-angst attitude can stop me now!

Wait, did I really just think that?

Taking a deep breath, I gather up the last bits of my courage into a ball and shove them next to the even larger ball of nerves bundled up inside of me. "I can do this. I… can do this..." It is my near-silent mantra to myself as I begin my walk toward the bridge, my walk toward the bridge where Sasuke is sitting with his head – his dark hair shining blue from the sun – buried in his knees. I step forward quietly, hoping he will not hear me coming.

For once, my prayers are answered.

_**- - -  
**__**- - -**_

"Sasuke?" I speak quietly as I try to get his attention without making a fool out of myself. Sasuke will not call me by my given name, just "Girl" or "You" is his way of getting my attention. Slowly, Sasuke picks up his head, his dark-colored hair swaying in the wind, and glares at me. His look is intense, his deep, ebony eyes staring into my soul, or at least, that is how it looks to me.

Wait. Oh, my gosh! He's actually paying attention to me!

"What do you want, Haruno?" His deep voice startled me; I hadn't actually expected him to respond. I was just going to tell him and then go to the opposite end of the bridge. I don't like it, though. Sasuke's voice was so… harsh… when he spoke to me.

That is not the point, though. The _point_ is that Sasuke actually called me something other than "Girl!"

I am looking down toward the ground, shuffling my feet as I continue to wring my hands with each other. My nervousness is showing tremendously, and Sasuke more than likely can tell. I hope he doesn't judge me, but he probably will.

Letting only my eyes glance up, I look at Sasuke straight. "I just… just wanted to tell you that I –"

He narrows his eyes in a dangerous way. "Shut it, girl. I already know what you're going to say to me. You're going to say that you're 'in love' with me, right? Everyone in Konoha knows how you feel about me: you've only told every person you know, and then some."

I do not move. I do not blink. If I do, tears will probably come flowing out of my emerald-stained eyes; and, knowing him, he probably expects me to cry, so I will not give him that satisfaction.

I keep my face passive as Sasuke continues to put me down. My resolve hardens as he continues to bash the way I feel about him. No more. No more will I take this from him. I will show him that I love him, even if he doesn't love me back.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

_**- - - - -  
**__**- - - - -**_

**Author's Note:**

Yes, this is only a one-shot. I have no more for it.  
I'm sorry if I am disappointing anyone out there.  
I did, however, get across what I wanted to when writing this  
and _that_ is all that matters! =D

It is somewhat bittersweet, though, isn't it?

Always,  
Kandra

_**- - - - - -**_

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!!_

_**- - - - - -**_


End file.
